User talk:Bryce53
Badges It's not bad, I understand how you were trying to help. People can get badges on their own. I will use the cheat as the admins should be higher, but don't feel bad. You were just helping. You can go and erase the thing on your talk page because I'll tell the other two admins that you didn't mean it. - Sandy Cheeks (talk) 11:14, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Hornean Hornean's back at it again, but this time it was worse than the categories. He added links to this rundown site titled "Backyardiganslyrics" on most Songs pages. That site has way worse lyrics than anyone could write. I write the lyrics on my own, but this site looks like a bunch of copied information. Compare their version of "I Never Fail to Deliver the Mail" with ours. See what I mean? The site's owner spelled "Tyrone" wrong a million times. Sometimes I want to block Hornean... - Sandy Cheeks (talk) 17:17, June 30, 2011 (UTC) P. S. I already erased all of Hornean's links. :That kinda...sucks. I can't see it, my workplace blocked Blogspot. Just remember, if something really irritant takes like an hour to finish everything manually, AWB is your best friend. RE: Hornean I'll use Autowiki Browser next time; I forgot that thing even existed. For a second when I was manually fixing Hornean's edits, I thought he was, like, the creator of Backyardiganslyrics. I don't think anyone likes that place because basically none of the lyrics are spelled correctly. - - Sandy Cheeks (talk) 13:30, July 1, 2011 (UTC) :It would be better and more convenient - if the people affiliated with that site could learn how to spell. RE: Admin... You see, it's not really easy to become an admin here..wikis with three admins and over one thousand pages already have lots of help from the visitors and admins. It's easy to become one on a wiki with under 200 pages that desperately needs more pages and admins. To become an admin, you'll have to edit pretty much daily (which you've pretty much done), make contact with the admins (which you've done), and take care of one of the wiki's current main needs..like episode recaps. Since you haven't watched Backyardigans for a long time, you don't know what recent episodes are like...and those are the type of episodes needing recaps. If you could at least get one of the two episode recaps we need done, then you could become an admin. Or, you could get clear images (or any images) for image galleries (for an image gallery to be complete, there must be 18 images in a gallery needing more). You can obviously go over the image limit (like most of our image galleries). - - Sandy Cheeks (talk) 11:10, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Re: Animals? I didn't category, Babysitter SpongeBob did. He created it for animals that act like animals in the series considering the main characters (who are animals) but do not act like them. Basically anything that doesn't talk goes in that category. But if you see a page about an animal such as a horse or pet or something like that without the category "Animals", please add it. - Sandy Cheeks (talk) 21:08, July 2, 2011 (UTC) RE: HELP! Squidward Tentacles blocked that vandal before I was on the computer. Also, I'll change all the "Full Recap" sections to "Recap"! - - Sandy Cheeks (talk) 17:11, July 15, 2011 (UTC) RE: I blocked Killbrycenoobiatwork. I saw that username and knew it meant harassment and vandalism. - Sandy Cheeks (talk) 23:30, July 17, 2011 (UTC)﻿